what am I
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: when something happens during a fight the pack will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

blood was on the trees and ground this fight has gone on long enough I took a deep breath and screamed louder than a wolfs howls, louder than Lydia a banshee. my screams were echoing through the woods shaking the trees. what felt like forever I finally stopped ending the fight all I could see was red. Derek's eyes shot towards me they grew wide turning back into a his lime green eyes everyone was human form then the vampires were gone. "what are you?" Issac asked i turned to a puddle looking at my reflection. my eyes were hot pink, my ears peeked from behind my now short black spiked hair, I had fangs. the world was red and blurry i felt heat like i was set on fire I looked at the others they were blocking something I looked down my blood covered clothes were switched to a genie like clothing my hair was bright orange and in a high pony tail i felt myself cool down but heavy i heard fast foot steps and the pack calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

"she's going to die i'm about lose my only daughter" dad? "listen Chris we don't know what is wrong with her she might be unstable" Derek said "what even happened" dad asked

*_flashback*_

_"what do we do" Stiles asked everyone was crowed around me "take her back to the house, scott call her dad Erica tell the police that something attacked her" Derek ordered all the betas left to do their jobs Derek picked me up and ran towards the re-built hale house_

_*flashback over*_

"i knew she get hurt what going happen" dad asked I slowly sat up and tried to walk I shaky at first but caught my balance I saw the entire pack I felt cold, my clothes changed again but into a tutu a tank top and black boots along with a black vest my hair were in two pony tails "uh, do you guys feel cold" Boyd asked hugging himself they all were their breath was fog "w-w-what the h-h-h-hell" Scott shivered he walked right into the room i was in he walked and hugged me i was confused but hugged him anyway everything was warming up "Scott what did you do" Lydia asked she ran in "oh, Al your awake come on" she said as Scott helped out

* * *

><p>"that girl is an element witch" a blonde girl said "so" a husky voice blew "so she is stronger than any of us we make her join us we'll rule with an iron fist" she screamed "hey Sarah chill" a girl with red hair said "she's with those mutts" she said "when she's alone we kidnap her" Sarah smirked<p>

**DUN DUN DUN! this is my first scallison fic super nervous pls R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Scott and I were at Hanna's my best friends house "so during the fight this happened the whole witch thing happened" she said "she was on fire on second, icy cold the next and her clothes changed" Scott said crossing his arms "amazing it seems that her mother who was a fire witch along with her brother who had ice power was dropped down to you" she laughed "I don't want to be this i want to be normal" I said tears forming in my eyes knowing my mom who tried kill my ex-boyfriend and killed herself made this witch "hey if you want to control calm down your powers come from your emotion Scott has to teach i just know about this" i quickly thanked her and left when we got in Scott's new car a burst into tears cursing I felt scott put his arms around "sh sh its ok i'll teach you" he cooed i looked at him and shook my head "i can't you don't have to" i whispered feeling mad at myself "Allison i will do anything for you" he said hugging me i gave in and agreed and we left that night

* * *

><p>"focus your emotion are stronger keep yourself in check" scott was on his knees watching the small fireball in my hands "i can't-" he cut me off " you can and you will what i went through was much more painful this is nothing" he said my emotions over took me and the fireball burst in my hands "ugh this is stupid i can't do this" i gave up he walked over an grabbed me by my shirt collar lifting off the ground " don't say i can't you can you don't think like that though what dose a hunter do" he asked letting go of me "what?" i asked "when a hunter lose its target what do they do" he asked "scott that is-" " what do they do" he asked more forcefully " they create a new plan if they lose their target" i answered like a hunter "think like that your powers are the target your the hunter hunt it down" he said i lifted up and used my emotion to create a new fireball it grew bigger and bigger till it smoked into a snowball and i dropped the snowball on the forest floor "i did it i did it" i giggled hugging scott he hugged me "see think like a hunter<p>

* * *

><p>i was in my bed thinking about today about scott then my window flew open i got up to close it till something went on my head i kicked and screamed but was muffled everything went black...<p>

**cliff hanger so i know i am updating faster than ever it real late 12:07 i have a soda and listening to rap songs so yeah so 3 you all loved how many viewers i got didn't care that i got 0 reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

blood was running down my neck i felt weak i couldn't speak a rag was over my mouth my eyes were burning "lily flowers very beautiful used on valentines day although very dangerous to a witch like you" a female voice echoed but nobody not a shadow "who are you, what do you want" i asked eyes watering i was feeling weak what did want "you of course sweetheart we don't want to hurt you,but if you disobey tommy will have beat" a man voice said then i felt a cold hand move my hair behind by back and whispered in my ear "your a beautiful girl with strong powers about a perfect age for me,allison call that mutt and his friends tell them where you are tell them come and get you" he tossed a phone my lap and i quickly dialed derek "hello" "derek please help, i can't see anything its dark there are people but i don't see anything" i heard him growl "hold on i'm on my way" he hung up my eyes were getting heavy i blacked out

* * *

><p>"vampires kidnapped allison we have find them before they kill her" scott said " I'll call mr. argent tell him what's happening" stiles said walking out to call mr. argent "can you get a scent" erica asked pulling one of allison's skull shirts "yeah" issac grabbed the shirt and sniffed he left looking for her boyd, scott, derek , and lydia stayed wondering why they would kidnap her "vampires were good allies with witches but quickly turned when bartha a vampire queen sent her army to kill all the witches <strong>(i made it up) <strong> " lydia said reading myth "so why would they kidnap a witch if their mortal foes" boyd asked  
>"maybe they don't want to kill" derek said "what do they then" lydia asked "they want make her vampire" scott said for derek<p>

* * *

><p>"no scent nothing" issac said running back in " mr. aregnt didn't hear her scream no where in the apartment not even her room" stiles stated "we know why the vampire took her though" scott said eyes glowing red "they want to make her a vampire with vampire speed and her witch power we won't be able stop her" scott said walking out "where are you going" derek asked "to kill those blood sucker" scott said through his fangs<p>

...

with the last vampire being be-headed scott found allison "Al come on wake up" he said shaking her with his bloody hands "huh,scott w-why are your hands covered in blood" she asked worried "i-i killed all the vampires" he admitted "by yourself, scott why would do that" she asked tears forming in her eyes "what do think to save you they were make a hybird" he said getting angry "i didn't say kill them" allison fussed at scott "what was I suppose to do ask for them give you back nicely" scott fussed "huh your mad at me you .ALPHA" she yelled poking his chest with with her finger, he roared at her grabbing her wrist pulling her along with him "let me go" she yelled when they got outside he dropped her and walked home telling derek she was safe


	5. Chapter 5

it's been a week since scott and allison's fight they don't talk to each other allison sits with hanna and her other friends "dude talk to her" stiles said looking said hating the fact his best friend was ignoring his true love (sort of true love) he glares at stiles "she got mad me acted like she didn't want to be rescued and to top it all off said i couldn't kill those vampires we going to kill them anyway " scott explained the pack look at each other "what?" scott asked "we never hear talk about her like that, nor be mad at her you know there are other boys that like better claim her or she's gone" erica said removing eye contact from a fumming scott "listen i want to claim her, hell i want to leave hurt and marked but we can't two seconds without us going for the throat" scott said staring at allison who was hitting Saige with a spoon

* * *

><p><strong>the girls lunch table <strong>

"talk to scott for god damn sake " Rarin a girl with red hair said "no he wants to get mad i won't talk to him" allison said crossing her arms "mating season is coming he'll want to claim" Saige a jock siad eating a carrot "yeah i know but we can't go two seconds without wanting to rip are limbs off" allison said she knows scott will fuck her and he'll regret it "hey make sure he keeps it locked up when he's done" saige joked to allison who grabbed a spoon and samcked her rapidly

...

scott was at the old skate park he asked allison to meet him there her pink motorcycle showed up it looked like scott's only pink "hey you wanted to see me " she said flatly "yeah, listen we have to make up mating season is coming tomorrow and me and the pack will be very horny excluding stiles and Lydia so im sorry for what i did my alpha took over i couldn't control it i didn't want to kill them but i was out of control" scott apologized looking down "it's okay i understand i didn't mean anything i said last week" allison said hugging scott who kissed her on the lips slow and romantic his thumbs entered the her skirt she pulled away removing his thumbs "wait till tomorrow wolf boy" she said leaving on her motorcycle

* * *

><p>in the woods there was a terrible shriek out of dust the vampires returned and they were angry<p> 


End file.
